I Stand Alone
by Okami No Yume
Summary: Songfic to Godsmack's "I Stand Alone." Reflects Kiba's thoughts at the end of the series. Spoilers for the final episode. Reposted. Re-edited.


I Stand Alone

A Wolf's Rain songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the song "I Stand Alone." The anime belongs to BONES and the lyrics belong to Godsmack. I chose this song because I think it reflects Kiba and hisattitude really well. This is my second songfic. Tell me what you thought. I appreciate constructive criticism but if you flame me…well, I'll just simply pity you because you obviously have nothing better to do. I'd like you to prove to me that your writing's any better. That is all. I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: 2/19/06This has been re-posted after I took it down... I'm doing that with a few of my fics. Pulling down and re-editing them. Hope you like the improvements. I just made a few minor corrections and expanded a bit on this one. I think it looks alotbetter. Please R&R, reviews are always appreciated!

He had fallen at the end of the world. He was alone. He was dying, he inwardly knew that. He knew it the way every creature sensed its own coming end. Rather than struggling or protesting as a human would, he accepted it with the righteous dignity Quent Yaiden had spoken of. He took comfort in the fact that he would die with his wolven pride intact. His wounds were terrible and bleeding profusely. The final battle with Darcia had left him badly weakened. He had fought bravely and now he would die a warrior's death. A proud death, with honor. He remembered watching in shock as his greatest enemy had perished literally at the gates of Paradise. It amazed him the way Darcia's own madness had driven him to his own demise.

_Now I've told you this once before _

_You can't control me _

_If you try to take me down you're gonna pay_

_Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me _

_I'm picking you outta me _

_you run away _

_I stand alone _

_Inside _

_I stand alone_

All those he had grown to love and trust were gone. His friends. His pack. Those who had become his family, his brothers and pack sister-all gone. Darcia and his cruel insanity and obsession with his lost love had brutally ripped apart the camaraderie they had shared apart. On some level, he almost pitied Darcia in his lunacy. He had only been trying to save the woman he loved, and had ended up paying the ultimate price for his desire to save Hamona. All things considered, Kiba probably would have done the same for the one he most deeply cherished. Wolves were fiercely devoted to their mates and would lay down their lives to protect them if necessary.

_Feeling your sting down inside of me _

_I'm not dying for it _

_I stand alone _

_Everything that I believe is fading _

_I stand alone _

_Inside _

_I stand alone_

He was alone. He had always been alone, ever since his birth. He was the chosen wolf that would open the gates to their paradise. Tsume had been right about that as he laid dying. Summoning the last vestiges of his fading strength, he struggled to rise. Now. Now was the time to fulfill his destiny and claim his birthright.

_And now it's my time (now its my time) _

_It's my time to dream (my time to dream) _

_Dream of the sky (dream of the sky) _

_Make me believe that this place isn't plagued_

_By the poison in me _

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out _

Before you can breathe 

_Breathe into me _

_I stand alone _

_Inside_

He would be the last one of his pack to fall. First had been Hub's wife, then they'd come upon Toboe cold and lifeless in Quent's arms. He had once been Blue's beloved owner. Then there had been Blue Hige, dying side by side like true mates. Tsume had been next. All of his pack…his friends…all gone.

_I stand alone _

_Feeling your sting down inside of me _

_I'm not dying for it _

_I stand alone _

_Everything that I believe is fading _

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

Then finally Cheza…their key to Paradise. The beautiful flower maiden that had been their symbol of hope throughout their long odyssey. He remembered watching in horror as she disintegrated and turned into a thousand seeds as she died in his arms. He was the last one. The sole survivor. He felt as if he had failed them all. Then he saw something that sparked a final flicker of hope.

_I stand alone _

_Inside _

_I stand alone _

_Inside _

_I stand alone _

_Inside_

He spotted an open, wilting lunar flower. With fierce determination, he rose and picked the flower up gently into his jaws. He carried the precious, fragile bloom like he would have carried one of his own cubs, with infinite tenderness and love. _This can't be the end…I won't give up…Cheza's sacrifice won't have been in vain…Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Blue, Cher, Hub, Quent… I can't give up…it's just a little further…I gotta make it. For Cheza…This one's for you Cheza. _Slowly, painfully, he began to take the final steps to Paradise.

_This one's for all of you._

Fin

Well, Did ya like it? Please R&R! I love reviews, both good and bad!


End file.
